Open Mind, Open Heart
by snuffybaby
Summary: AU from 509 "Sam I Am"; What if someone was around to help Cole through his insanity?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Open Mind, Open Heart

Author: snuffybaby

Disclaimer: Aaron Spelling and whoever else own the show. I'm just borrowing it.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Cole/Prue

Spoilers: Entire series, including Season 9 comics (re: source of magic). Starts during 509 "Sam I Am"; 515 "The Day the Magic Died"; 822 "Forever Charmed";

Summary: AU from 509 "Sam I Am"; What if someone was around to help Cole through his insanity?

Author's Note:

Idea of Guardian of Magic borrowed from LizaGirl (s/3588997/1/ChrisCrossed-Again)

00

509 "Sam I Am"

Cole sealed the letter and propped it against his favorite picture of him and Phoebe. Behind him, he sensed the Charmed Ones orbing into his condo. "Come to vanquish me, have you?"

"Where's your hit man?" Piper demanded, glancing around the room.

"Oh," he shrugged, "you know those Darklighters. They're just so difficult to work with. Can't even kill a lousy Whitelighter, let alone you."

Phoebe studied her ex-husband, slowly coming to a realization. "But you could have."

"You bastard," Paige sneered, throwing a vial of potion on the floor in front of him.

Piper tossed her potion next, watching as smoke began to rise around him. She turned to her sister, wondering why she was hesitating. "Phoebe, come on."

Phoebe spotted the letter and photo on the table behind Cole. Her eyes hardened, as she lowered her guard. "I know what you're doing."

"Phoebe," Paige urged, "throw the potion."

Ignoring her sister, Phoebe addressed only Cole. "You never really wanted to kill us, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Paige frowned in confusion.

"He could've killed you back at the Manor. He had you alone," she turned back to her ex-husband, "but you needed all of us to survive for your plan to work, including Sam."

Piper said through gritted teeth, "Phoebe, have you lost your mind?"

"No," she shook her head, "you said it yourself. It wasn't a smart plan, unless ... you didn't really want to kill us. You wanted us to be so blinded by hate that we couldn't see what you were really up to."

Cole opened his hands in surrender. "Well, it's the only way out for me. And you want it too, so-"

"Yeah, but on our terms, not yours." Phoebe looked at him grimly, "We won't help you commit suicide."

He looked at her, resigned, "You already have." Cole reached his hand out and drew the last vial out of Phoebe's hand. As soon as it hit his chest, there was a huge explosion of fire, engulfing him. The pain ripped through him as he cried out in pain and anger.

Only to find himself still standing; the sisters knocked off their feet and his condo destroyed.

Phoebe's eyes widened in fear. "Oh my god."

"I don't understand," Paige cried in dismay. "That should've worked."

"Then why didn't it?" Piper said in disbelief.

Cole stood panting, furious and shocked. "They knew it wouldn't work."

"Who knew?" Phoebe demanded, climbing to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Piper stood beside her.

"You can't vanquish me," he said, completely stunned. "Nobody can."

"Cole," a disembodied voice suddenly whispered soothingly.

All heads whipped around in surprise.

Piper's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "It can't be…"

"Who was that?" Paige looked around the room, trying to sense the presence of someone new in the room.

"Prue?" Cole gasped in confusion.

"Prue?" Paige frowned with uncertainty.

A bright light flashed between them and a familiar brunette appeared in front of them.

Piper's eyes filled with tears. "Prue."

"Blessed be," she greeted with a soft smile. Her tinkling laughter filled the room when her two sisters attacked her in desperate hugs. "It's so good to see you guys too."

Phoebe's arms squeezed her tight around her neck and shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we weren't allowed to see you." Piper had her grip around Prue's waist.

"I'm here now. Although not for long."

"You can't go," Phoebe said desperately. "Not when you just came back."

Prue said softly, "I missed you guys too. But I'm already breaking the rules by appearing now."

"Well, screw the rules," Piper swore. "You have to be here. I'm going to have a baby in a few months. I want her to know her Aunt Prue."

Smiling at them, Prue cupped both their cheeks. "We'll see each other again. Know that I'm always around even if you can't see me." She pressed soft kisses to both their foreheads, before withdrawing from their embrace. She took a step toward her youngest sister, holding out a hand to her. "Paige?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second before throwing her arms around her sister. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you."

"My baby sister, you've been so brave." Prue kissed her forehead too. "You're an amazing witch. Trust yourself and your talents; you don't need to compare yourself to me."

"Your shoes are tough to fill," she responded sheepishly.

"Paige, you're our sister; not a filler or a stand in. We love you."

For the first time, Paige actually heard the words and believed them. "I love you too." She tried to hold on to her, when she felt Prue stepping back. "Don't go."

"We'll have our chance again," Prue promised. "For now," she stepped back from her sisters and reached her hand to Cole, "I hope that you'll come with me."

Watching the sisters' reunion, Cole didn't even consider that Prue was there for him. "I don't understand."

"I'm here to help you," she said reassuringly, "to guide you and help you find your way."

"What are you?" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled, stepping back to show off her silvery robes. "You mean you can't tell?"

They all shook their heads.

"Guardian of Magic. Above good or evil. Our only role is to maintain the existence and balance of magic."

"What does that have to do with me?" Cole demanded.

"You control a large concentration of magic," Prue explained, "because of this, the Guardians are interested in you. That's why they sent me."

"Interested in me, how?"

"You've become an important piece in the magical balancing act. They wish to ensure that whatever decision you make, you make it with a clear head."

"Wait," Phoebe interrupted, "so you're going to stop him from turning evil?"

Prue shook her head. "That's not my purpose."

"What is your purpose?" Piper frowned.

"Magic and ensuring that it continues to thrive in the world."

Cole said in awe, "So it's true. The Source does exist?"

"The Source?" Paige said anxiously.

"The Source of Magic," Prue clarified, "and yes. It's protected by us."

"Can I see it?" he curiously.

She shook her head. "Only Guardians are permitted. The location is a well kept secret."

His eyes narrowed. "How can you help me?"

She said simply, "You can trust me, Cole. Whatever you decide there will be no judgments; no disappointment."

He understood what she was offering. An unbiased, non-judgmental ear to listen to all the insanity that was going on in his head. "Do you have answers?"

"I will tell you everything that I can," she promised, "but know that I can't tell you the future."

"But you'll 'guide' me?"

"As much as you wish me to." She held her hand out to him, hoping that he'd take it.

"Prue, you can't be serious?" Phoebe objected to this new turn of events. "He could kill you."

She smiled reassuringly at her sister. "I'm already dead," she laughed, before looking at them seriously. "He won't hurt me."

Piper was reluctant to see her sister go off with her evil-ex-brother-in-law. "Why you? Or can't you tell us?"

"You don't know it yet, but Cole's destiny is entwined closely with our family's . I can't explain it, but you'll understand eventually." Prue turned back to Cole and added, "Besides, they thought it would help to have a familiar face around."

The sisters exchanged glances. Paige finally voiced their disbelief, "You can't even tell us a little of this destiny?"

"Nice try," Prue laughed.

Paige shrugged, "Figured it can't hurt to ask."

Prue turned back to Cole. "Well?"

Hesitating for a moment, he finally nodded his head resolutely and took her hand. He felt a sudden comforting warmth.

"Come," she tugged gently. "We have a lot of work to do." She smiled one last time at her sisters. "Be safe," she said softly before she disappeared in a flash with Cole.

"Wait-" Piper's shout faded to a whisper, "when will we see you again?"

Phoebe wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go home."

00

Cole glanced at his surroundings. The room he was standing in was light and airy; a modern looking condo with an open concept kitchen and living area. "Where are we?"

"My place," Prue replied. "Your room is the one on the left. Mine is on the right." At his odd look, she added, "You can come and go as you please. This isn't a prison."

"You want me as your roommate?" he said skeptically.

She smirked at him. "Like I said, this isn't a prison. The room is there if you want to use it." Since she was home, Prue shrugged out of the silver robes she was wearing to reveal her normal attire or skinny jeans and white blouse. "Look around, make yourself at home and then we can talk if you want."

"That's how you plan on helping me? Offering me a place to stay and hope for the best?"

"We have to start somewhere," she shrugged. "There's no magic fix to what you're going through. You absorbed too many powers while you were in the Wastelands. I can see that they're warring inside you. You have gifts now that you're not even aware of. If you want, we can work together to train you to use them. We can even try to rid you of the ones you don't want.

"You can do nothing and let the powers eat at your sanity until there's nothing left of you. You can even take the Avatars up on their offer." She gave him a steady, open look, "The choice is yours."

"No judgments and no criticism?"

She shook her head. "None. I'm here to be your friend, Cole, and to guide you if I can."

He frowned at her. "And everything that happened…?" he gestured vaguely.

"Bygones, but we can discuss it if you want."

He stood there thinking for a long moment. In one hundred years, he'd never experienced such freedom of choice before. There were always catches or hidden clauses. In Prue, he saw only openness and truth. And he saw something entirely new – he saw friendship.

Taking a deep breath, he finally nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna clean up," he gestured to the aftermath of the vanquish he'd just experienced, "then I guess we'll talk."

Prue smiled gently at him. "I'll be here when you're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

515 "The Day the Magic Died"

"Prue, coffee's ready!" Cole called out, while he poured himself a cup.

The pair had been living together for three months and had developed a routine. They shared breakfast together, went their separate ways during the day and then met at night to talk. Prue had used her knowledge of witchcraft and magic to help Cole strip some of the more volatile and useless powers that were causing conflict. Without the internal imbalance, Cole had regained mental control. He began testing his new abilities and determining exactly what he could do.

Hidden away at Prue's, Cole was left alone to complete some much needed self-reflection. He thought over the events of the past two years – his mission to defeat the Charmed Ones; falling in love with Phoebe; turning to the side of good; being taken over by the Source; being vanquished; and finally returning to the living realm.

Technically speaking, he wasn't alive. He was a demonic soul that managed to return to the physical plane. The magic he absorbed in the Wastelands was what kept him present and as close to alive as he could be.

After months of reflection, Cole had come to terms with what his existence meant and what his purpose would be.

When Prue finally emerged from her bedroom, Cole held a cup out to her. "Morning."

She grunted, sipping her coffee.

He smirked into his coffee, having learnt over the months that Prue was not the morning person he had always assumed her to be. It took two or three cups of coffee before she became her perky self.

Finally fueled up, Prue questioned Cole, "You're sure you want to do this today?"

He nodded. "I think it's time for me to close that chapter of my life."

"Alright," she offered him a smile. "Let me get ready and I'll clear the way for you."

"Thanks, Prue. I really appreciate this."

She patted his arm, a mysterious smile gracing her lips. "It's my pleasure."

He tilted his head, studying her. "You're hiding something."

Tinkling laughter left her lips. "Always."

00

The sisters were lounging on their patio, admiring the Aurora Borealis light up the night sky.

"It's like magic and science and fairy tales all rolled up into one," Phoebe sighed.

Paige countered smartly, "Actually, it's ions speeding into earth's magnetic field and then they collide with air molecules." She settled in beside Piper. "Do you guys think it's weird that the Aurora Borealis is happening the night before the Wiccan Festival of Lights?"

"I've been so busy planning for the baby, I forgot tomorrow's the Sabbath."

"It's a time of renewal and growth," Prue's voice chimed in the air before she appeared before them.

"Prue, what are you doing here?" Phoebe said in delighted surprise even as she rushed to her feet to hug her.

Paige joined them quickly. "You're here to stay this time?"

"Hey! Help me up! I want to hug my big sis too." Piper swatted at Phoebe's legs, even while struggling to stand.

Prue laughed and joined Piper, leaning on the arm of the lawn chair. "It's so good to see you." Her hand caressed Piper's belly. "And I'm glad I get to meet the next generation of Halliwells."

"I'm so glad you're here," Piper hugged her. She pulled back and added, "I'm also extremely suspicious."

"You have a right to be," Prue admitted. "I'm here on behalf of Cole."

"What could he want?" Paige frowned in distaste.

"Be nice," Prue admonished softly. "We've worked hard the last few months and straightened out his powers."

"So he's no longer super-powered?" Piper shivered slightly due to the night air.

Prue rubbed Piper's arm for warmth. "Still super-powered, just not being driven mad by the conflicting magicks."

Phoebe pursed her lips. "You couldn't just get rid of all of them?"

As the eldest sister, she offered them an indulgent smile. "I know you researched my role as a Guardian and you know the nature of my job."

"But it's Cole," Phoebe pouted, "we thought you might make an exception?"

"Risk magic to satisfy you're dislike of the man?" She shook her head, "Uh uh."

"What exactly does Cole want?" Paige asked.

"Cole would like to speak with each of you – a kind of amends – to find closure."

"Is that safe?" Piper asked skeptically.

Prue knew that they would be weary of being alone with Cole. "He won't try to hurt any of you, but I can be there with you if it makes you feel better."

"Closure," Paige repeated, "that's a new concept."

Prue studied them. "So? Can I let him know it's safe for him to come?"

The three younger sisters exchanged looks, before Piper nodded, "Yeah, let him come. I think we all need that closure he's trying to find."

As soon as Piper spoke the words, Cole appeared in front of them. "Thanks for having me." He glanced around, seeing all the golden eggs lying about. "What's with all the geese?"

"Baby gifts," Paige announced, picking up the golden egg freshly laid by the goose.

"You would think the magical community could find something else to give to the baby," Piper laughed.

"It's the hot item this year," Phoebe teased, "clearly."

"We need to return them." Piper held her hand out to Paige, silently demanding the egg. "Dad is in town tomorrow and he wants to stop by for a visit."

"Yeah, he does get very 'Darrin Stephens' about our whole magic thing," Phoebe agreed. "So, we should probably deal with this too," she gestured at Cole, "so that you're gone before Dad arrives."

Leo appeared from around the side of the house, chasing a golden goose. He was mid leap when he heard a jingle. "I wonder what the Elders want this late."

"Well, I don't know, but you go find out," Piper slowly climbed to her feet. "And keep it down when you come back because I'm gonna head up." She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. "Oh," she moaned, wobbled and then was lowered back down to the chair with Prue's help, "or maybe down." She lost consciousness.

"Piper!" Everyone was by her side quickly.

Leo crotched next to her and held his healing hands over her. "I can't heal her. She won't come to."

"Ok, to the hospital. Come on." Phoebe help Leo carry Leo out to the car.

Everyone rushed off, leaving Prue and Cole behind at the Manor.

Cole eyed her curiously. "You're not going?"

"Piper will be fine. High blood pressure is a state of mind. They'll be back and resting comfortably soon." She looked around at the chaos of golden eggs and geese. "In the meantime, let's see what we can do about this mess."

00

By the time Piper was back home, the geese had been corralled in the basement, the eggs were safely out of reach on a cabinet. Finally settled in her bedroom, Piper climbed into bed to prepare for six weeks of bed rest.

Cole knocked gently on the bedroom door. "You wanted to see me?"

Piper waved him in. "I'm stuck here anyway, so I figured we could talk. This should be entertaining."

He smirked, sitting down in the chair by her bedside. "Entertaining? Depends on your point of view."

"Look," she said candidly, "Cole, I don't like you. I don't trust you. And the last three months with you out of our lives have been relatively calm. So I'd prefer that you get your closure and then leave us alone."

He nodded. "You were never one to mince words. Well, let me counter by saying I feel the exact same way. And let me continue by saying thank you. There were a few months that you allowed me to live here and you seemed to trust me and treat me like family. Thank you for letting me experience that. Life as a demon was always a lonely one. All I did was live for the next mission. I'd never experienced family before… and you gave me that."

She was a little taken aback by the sincerity in his words. All she could do was nod awkwardly.

Cole continued. "I'm not going to defend the actions that were committed by the Source – that wasn't me – but I will apologize for the sending Darklighters after your family. I knew you could handle yourselves, but I shouldn't have risked it." He shrugged shamelessly, "I guess manipulation is just something I excel at. It's easier than asking for help."

"Would you have asked us for help?" Piper asked him curiously.

"I didn't know I needed it… not then. If I had known…" he shook his head, "probably not. It's not in my nature to depend on others. I confirmed that about myself when I was human for that short time. As much as I tried to adapt to it for Phoebe-"

"You don't like being helpless."

"Who does?"

Piper studied him. "You seem more you than you've been in a long time."

The corner of his mouth tipped up. "Helps that my magicks are under control again and I'm not possessed by the Source of All Evil."

"No," she said slowly, "it's something else."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Her fingers drummed along her belly. "You're not in love with Phoebe anymore."

"No."

"You're in love with Prue!"

00

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Phoebe managed to shout in surprise upon discovering a unicorn in their kitchen.

"Oh my goodness!" Paige said in excitement. "It's a unicorn!"

"Another baby present." Prue grabbed the reigns on the unicorn, brushing her hand down her mane. "She's beautiful."

"The best present ever." Paige's fingers pet the beast.

Phoebe shook her head. "We are not keeping it. How are we gonna baby proof that horn?"

Paige read the tag attached to the unicorn. "'From: El'. Do we know anybody in Spain?"

"Forget about the unicorn for one minute." Phoebe looked at Prue. "Is it safe to leave Piper with Cole? Because you know she can't be stressed right now."

"They'll be fine." Prue continued to pet the creature. "And Piper's stronger than you think. She's a ball of stress on a regular day. She knows what she can and can't handle. You babying her will cause her more stress. Just let her relax and make her own decisions."

Pouting, Phoebe relented. "Fine." Looking at the unicorn, she stated, "Take this beast before I end her. Ship her back, return to sender."

Nothing happened.

"Wait," Phoebe glanced around. "Why didn't that work?"

"Let me." Paige waved her hand and waited for the unicorn to be orbed away. "My powers aren't working." She turned and called, "Apple!" The red fruit remained on the kitchen table. "Nothing."

Leo rushed into the kitchen. "Something's wrong. I can't orb. I was trying to go to the Elders to find out how to get rid of the golden geese… and why is there a unicorn in the kitchen?"

"Forget the unicorn. Our magic's down too," Paige advised him.

Phoebe turned quickly to look at Prue. "Did Cole do this?"

Prue shook her head. "You missed the signs."

"Signs? What signs?" Paige said and then realization hit. "The northern lights on the Eve of a Sabbath-"

"And Jupiter, Mars and Saturn are all in Gemini. That only happens once every 300 years," Phoebe added. "But what does it mean?"

"And old prophecy," Prue stated, "When three planets burn as one over the sky of dancing light, and magic will rest on a holy day to welcome a twice-blessed child."

"Twice-blessed," Phoebe repeated, "Piper's baby."

Prue nodded. "You have been told that he's special."

"Wait, 'he'?" Paige said in surprise.

She brought her finger to her lips. "Shh! It's a secret."

00

Cole and Piper were mid conversation when he raised a hand. "One second." He stood and went to check on the unfamiliar presence that he'd felt. Closing the door behind him, he went silently toward the stairs. His eyebrow rose. "Who the hell are you?"

The wimpy demon took a deep breath and said woodenly, "My name is Stanley." He tried to conjure a fireball only to have it fizzle out in his hand. "Uh oh, I was afraid of that."

Cole lifted an eyebrow, before conjuring a fireball of his own. "Would you like to tell me what you're doing here?"

The demon stared, open mouthed. "How di-how did… How?" he managed to stutter.

He stepped closer to the demon, forcing him back down the stairs to the main floor, far away from Piper. "Answer the question."

Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Leo had rushed out from the kitchen.

"My name will haunt you to your grave," he announced, voice trembling, before leaping forward at Cole.

Rolling his eyes, he flicked his wrist, launching the fireball at the demon.

Stanley burst into flames and was left burning for longer than usual.

Paige winced, watching the demon flesh searing. "Gross."

Leo frowned at the ashy remains. "What's with the leftovers?"

"Looks like he ran out of magic, just like us." Phoebe remarked.

"Cole has magic," Paige commented. "Why does Cole have magic?" She looked at Prue, "Do you have magic?"

Prue shook her head. "My magic is gone too." She tilted her head, looking at Cole. "Cole may be immune to the effects of the prophecy… or just hasn't used up his reserve yet."

Cole looked at the family curiously. "What prophecy?"

"Magic's down until Piper's baby is born," Paige explained glibly. She waved at the body, "Do you think you can clean this up?"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, god!" Phoebe panicked looking between the body and the door. "What time is it? That's probably, Dad."

Leo headed toward the kitchen. "I'll get the unicorn."

"We got the body," Paige nudged at Cole.

Shrugging, he used an energy ball to disintegrate the body.

Prue gestured at herself and Cole. "Should we come back later?"

"You don't want to see Dad?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

"It might be weird for him to see his dead daughter."

"No weirder than seeing his dead wife." Phoebe took her hand. "Stay."

"Yeah," Paige stated, "besides with magic down, we can use all the help we can get."

When the doorbell rang again, Piper called down the stairs, "Can somebody get that?"

Cole motioned upstairs, "I'll keep Piper occupied."

The three sisters rushed to the door, Phoebe opening it and greeting her dad with a big smile.

"Phoebe, Paige… Prue," Victor said in happy disbelief.

"Hi, Dad," Prue waved.

Recovering, he stepped aside to reveal the woman beside him. "I'd like you to meet Doris."

"Doris?" Phoebe questioned, smile frozen in place.

"My new wife and your new stepmother."

The three sisters stood with smiles plastered on their faces. They backed away from the door to let the pair into the house.

"How are you… married?" Phoebe asked.

Paige added, "We didn't even know you were dating."

"Or that you date at all, for that matter, Dad."

Victor chuckled and admitted, "Well, it happened pretty fast."

Doris sparkled with delight. "Yes, we met on the singles' cruise."

"Oh," Phoebe recalled, "that trip to Mexico. That was a singles' cruise?"

"Yeah, I'm a man of many mysteries."

"Dad," Prue interrupted with a sigh, "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what, honey."

"Your wife is a demon."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Paige and Phoebe said in shock. "What?!"

"A demon?" Victor said in disbelief. "But-" He looked between his wife and his daughter.

Prue winced and nodded. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Doris tried to play dumb. "What? Demon? I have no idea what you're talking about," she chuckled awkwardly.

"We should probably tie her up," Paige remarked.

Phoebe nudged the stranger. "Easy way or hard way."

"Victor," Doris looked to her husband for support, "are you going to let them do this?"

"Why didn't I see it?" Victor said softly to himself.

Prue wrapped an arm around his waist in a hug, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Dad."

Wrapping his arm around Prue's shoulders, he took comfort that no harm had been done to his family.

00

Piper could hear the muffled voices and the shuffling coming from the main floor. "What is going on down there?"

Cole ticked off the list. "Someone gave the baby a unicorn, your dad's here with your new stepmother who is a demon and it looks like there's a sorcerer that's about to ring your doorbell."

"Why is a sorcerer ringing our doorbell?" she said incredulously.

"Death wish?"

She glared.

He reached out with his senses and nodded in understanding. "He's trying to convince your sisters to meet with evil to get magic back."

"What do you mean 'get magic back'?"

"Magic's gone right now – at least for everyone not me – and it won't come back until your baby is born."

"What?" she screeched, "But I'm not due for months."

Cole shrugged. "Your sisters didn't really take the time to explain the situation to me."

"This is bad," Piper muttered. "Wait a minute. Did you just say my stepmother is a demon? Since when do I have a stepmother?"

He nodded. "Phoebe and Paige tied her up in a chair. Your dad's taking the news surprisingly well."

"Oh my god." She moved to climb out of bed.

He stopped her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Downstairs. My house is turning into a madhouse. I have to help."

"You need to stay in bed for the sake of that baby. They have everything under control downstairs."

Their silent standoff lasted a minute before Piper relented and relaxed back against her pillows. She frowned, "Did you mention a unicorn?"

00

Prue hummed softly as she used a knife to shave gently at the unicorn's horn, gathering the magic dust.

"We sent Cronyn on his way. Told him we'd meet him at his summit thing at Paige's pizza place. Obviously we're not going." Phoebe asked curiously, "What are you doing?"

"A unicorn's horn is pure, concentrated magic. Since Cole still has his magic, it made sense that magic isn't gone, just… blocked. For now at least." Pouring the magic dust into a baggy, she handed that to Phoebe. "You'll need this."

"If you knew this was going to happen, does that mean the Elders did too?"

Prue held the torn gift tag up for Phoebe to read.

"From: El-" Her mouth formed an 'O' in realization. "And they tried to warn us. Leo got a call from them, but then Piper passed out and we had to take her to the hospital."

"And they sent you this beauty." Prue patted the unicorns neck in thanks. "You and Paige better get some spells ready."

00

Caught up on the situation and processing everything that was going on, Piper leaned back against the pillows and said, "Cole, you never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"The one about you and Prue."

"Was there a question?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, it was a statement. Can you confirm or deny?"

"I agree that I no longer have feelings for Phoebe. Everything that happened – being possessed by the Source, being vanquished, coming back like this – what we had was ruined. I learned to let my obsession for her go," Cole said candidly.

"And Prue?" Piper said knowingly.

"We're friends."

"Is that all you feel for her?"

His mouth opened to reply, but no words would come out. He honestly didn't know. "We're friends."

"Harrumph." She crossed her arms. "I find it a little hard to believe that you just got over Phoebe."

"Don't get me wrong. What Phoebe and I had was special, and some part of me will always love her, but I'm no longer driven by an obsession to have her love me back."

"What changed?"

"My magic for one. Prue helped me straighten all those out. Once they were no longer driving me insane, I was able to actually sit down and analyze everything that's happened in the past two years. My feelings for Phoebe were real – I did love her – but I realized that our love was destructive."

"Well considering you were trying to kill us…"

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He tried to find the words. "I love Phoebe, but I'm not in love with her. I don't think I ever really was. I suppressed my human half for one hundred years, so I guess when I finally allowed myself to feel anything –"

"You read more into it than what was actually there."

"And when the Source took over, the human feelings overwhelmed him and it became an obsession." Cole studied his ex-sister-in-law. "And when I came back from the Wastelands-"

"The collection of evil powers fed your obsession."

"That and a desperation to hold on to something that wasn't really there."

Piper nodded, understanding beginning to dawn in her mind. "So you really don't see yourself falling in love with Phoebe?"

He shook his head again. "Phoebe never truly accepted me."

"She loved you," she argued.

"Did she really?" he challenged. "She might have loved the human side of me, but can you really say she loved the demon side of me?"

"Phoebe would never love Belthazor." As soon as the words left her lips, she knew. "Which means that she never really loved you, because you are Belthazor."

"Human and demon, both sides of me. Can't really love one and not the other."

"And she was always trying to convince you to strip your powers or at least stop using them." Piper started shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't see it."

"None of us did. When things were good, they were really good. And when they were bad-"

"They were really, really bad."

Silence reigned as each considered everything that was said.

Piper could easily accept everything Cole said was true. Now she needed to see if she could accept that he was in love with her other sister, even if he did deny it. She smirked, "So did you find the closure you need?"

He smirked. "I did, if you did."

"One thing, just promise you won't try to kill us again."

"Promise, as long as you promise the same."

"I think I can do that."

00

Phoebe looked up when she saw Cole coming down the stairs. "Who's with Piper?"

"Victor." He studied the demon tied to the chair. "What's the plan with her?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"At least now you can really say your stepmother was evil," he smirked. Glancing around, he asked, "Where's Prue?"

"With Paige. Why?"

"No reason." He spotted Leo about to head up the stairs. "Leo, got a minute?"

"Uh, sure."

"Upstairs?" Cole gestured, "Just want to have a quick chat."

Phoebe looked on suspiciously as the pair disappeared upstairs.

00

Paige sat at the kitchen table trying to rhyme. "Ahh," she cried in frustration. "I've written dozens of spells, but nothing's coming."

"You're trying too hard," Prue offered, as she puttered around the kitchen making lunch. Pausing, she asked, "Am I making you nervous?"

"What? No, of course not," Paige waved the idea away, but quickly changed her tuned when she admitted the truth to herself, dropping her head to the table. She said meekly, "Yes, maybe a little."

Prue laughed. "Contrary to your belief, I wasn't a super witch."

"You sure you weren't?" Paige said dryly. "There are dozens of spells in the Book that I know you could cast – that you wrote – that I can't. The animal conjuring spell? It took me weeks to get even a hint of a feather!"

"Paige," Prue said calmly, "part of having magic work is intent. You're doubting your magic, but more importantly, you're doubting yourself. That's why the spells aren't working."

She gapped for a moment, her jaw working up and down. "What?"

Setting a plate in front of Paige, Prue sat down at the table with her. "Paige, you're a powerful witch. You may have come to the craft later in life, but so did your sisters. We all grew into our powers and struggled to figure things out."

"I know," she admitted, "but… I guess, Phoebe and Piper have said so much about you… you're like a legend to me."

Prue giggled, "Oh, you're so sweet, Paige. You're no slouch either. Remember, you defeated the Source – three times. And you came up with a brilliant attempt to vanquish Cole."

"Which didn't even scratch him," she muttered.

"He's invincible," Prue shrugged, "in the true sense of the word."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel slightly better."

"Paige," Prue said with a hint of a scold in her voice.

"Alright, alright. I'm a powerful witch and I'm proud of it."

"That's the spirit."

00

Leo listened to Cole's explanations and apologies; and made a few of his own. In the end, the men both shook hands and said bygones. They'd begin anew.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her brother in law.

"What?" Leo shrugged.

"That's it? You guys have a ten minute conversation and all's forgiven?" She said in exasperation, "He tried to kill us… several times!"

"Phoebe, we discussed it; and he explained it to my satisfaction and his. We've made amends."

"This is unbelievable! How can you trust anything he says after what's he's done to us?"

"There were extenuating circumstances."

"It's a trick."

"Phoebe, there's no trick. Talk to him; really listen to him… with an open mind. Piper and I have both forgiven him and accept that he's better now." He added, "And if you don't trust our judgment, consider this: Prue has spent the last three months with him. Ask her what she thinks of him."

00

Paige looked up when she saw Cole entered the kitchen. She rested her head against her fist. "So I guess it's my turn."

He smirked before taking a seat at the table across from her. "If you'll listen."

She shoved her notepad away and folded her hands on the table. "I'm all ears."

"I've told Piper and Leo the same thing I'm going to tell you. Thank you for the few months you treated me like family. I apologize for the things that occurred while I was possessed by the Source, but I deeply apologize for what happened when I came back from the Wastelands. I may have been going crazy because of all the demonic powers I absorbed, but that's no excuse for risking your life and your biological father's life."

With that as a starting point, Paige proceeded to question his intentions and grill him on his statements. She tried to turn him around, catch him in a lie, but she realized that he was sincere in everything he said. Finally relenting, she nodded, "I accept your apologies. And I'll add my own. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that something was wrong. I'm also sorry that I didn't suspect possession and went straight to you being evil."

"Well, you weren't entirely wrong."

"No, but I admit, I was biased. You were a demon, so that automatically meant that you were evil and that Phoebe was blinded by love. It didn't help that neither of my sisters took my suspicions seriously; so I didn't what I could to prove my theory right – that you were evil."

"Again, you weren't wrong. The Source's powers were evil. Your instincts were right."

"Still, you were supposed to be my brother. I should have tried harder."

"Well, you don't need to be forgiven. You did nothing wrong."

She shrugged, a childish pout on her lips. "I'd like to be forgiven anyway."

"Then you have it."

"Thank you." Paige studied him closely. "So you're better now? No more evil tendencies or crazy obsession behavior?"

He chuckled, "Obsessive behavior is in check. My powers are no longer in conflict. As for evil tendencies," he shrugged, "we'll see. I'm not out to take control of the Underworld or destroy your family; but I can't say I plan to help innocents like you and your sisters do."

"Fair. You seem to be still figuring things out. Soul searching-"

"Demons don't have souls."

"Half-humans do. Anyway, I understand the need for some soul searching. I've been doing that all year."

"And how has that worked out for you?"

Her shoulder lifted. "I feel as lost as ever."

00

Phoebe sat with Piper. "So you believe him?"

"I do." Piper realized that Phoebe would be the hardest to speak with. Phoebe had been hurt the most by Cole and it would be a long if ever for her to accept Cole's apologies and bid for closure.

"How? He did so much to hurt our family."

"Not denying that, but a lot of that wasn't him. When we vanquished the Source, his powers were left in Cole. If you remember, Paige asked where his powers went after we returned the Hollow."

Phoebe's mind worked rapidly trying to recall that day. "The Seer said they went into the void." Her hand went to cover her mouth. "Cole was possessed by the Source's powers. He was never the Source."

"Well, not entirely. What matters is that he's trying to put that phase of his life behind him. And I think we should too. Forgive and forget, we'll never be able to move on if we keep holding on to this grudge." She placed her hand over Phoebe's. "I think you most of all need to put this behind you. You'll never open your heart again if you don't."

"I'm open hearted," she argued.

"Are you?" Piper tilted her head, giving her younger sister a knowing look. "You have to admit that your dating patterns are completely off. You don't even flirt like you used to."

"Alright, I admit I'm a little gun-shy."

"Talk to Cole. Give him the closure he needs to move on; and maybe you'll be able to do the same."

00

Prue sat with her father. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. You know, until I realized I married a demon."

"You couldn't have known." She patted his knee. "Besides, no harm done."

"But what are we going to do with her?"

"I'll leave that to my sisters to decide. I'm only here as a spectator and a guide."

"Does that mean you're a Whitelighter now?"

She shook her head. "Witches don't become Whitelighters. I'm a Guardian of Magic."

"Are you happy?"

"Happy enough. It's nice to have a purpose. I just wish I had more time to spend with you guys." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I miss you guys."

"I miss you too." His eyes were somber. "Do you see your mom a lot?"

"Not really. She and Grams are in the Heavens. I spend most of my time on earth."

He nodded. "What exactly is involved, you know, being a guardian of magic?"

"It's like being a Whitelighter, but we're not light or dark; good or evil. We're magic. We help those that will have an impact on the existence of magic."

"That explains Cole."

She smiled, sensing his ambivalence for his ex-son-in-law. "Cole is pretty neutral in the Grand Plan."

Victor's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Really? Given what he's done to this family, I would have thought he'd lean more towards dark and evil."

"Unfortunately, in the grand scheme of things, Cole's actions don't even rank when it comes to evil."

"So you trust him?"

"I do. He was lost for a bit, but I think he's finally found his way."

"And what way is that?"

Prue offered an enigmatic smile. "You'll see."

"Is being cryptic and mysterious part of your new job?" he teased.

Laughing, she answered, "Actually it is. As a Guardian, I have access to more information than most – including the future. I have to be careful I don't let anything slip."

"Not even a hint?"

"Let's just say, Cole is more entwined with our family's destiny than any of you realize."

00

It wasn't long before Piper went into early labor. The family was with her while Cole stood guard over Doris with Victor.

"Victor, please, let me go. I mean you no harm. I love you," Doris plead.

Cole began bouncing an energy ball in front of her face. "Do you really expect us to believe you?"

Her eyes widened in dismay. "How is this possible? Magic is gone until the child is born."

"Guess I'm special." His focus turned when he sensed a presence in the kitchen. He held a finger over his lips, warning Victor to stay quiet. Pacing to the kitchen, he spotted the sorcerer.

"I'm here for the child. You can't stop me." Cronyn brandished an athame and charged.

Without a thought, Cole vanquished him with an energy ball.

Victor peaked around the corner and witnessed the sorcerer's demise. "Will they keep coming?"

"They always do. I imagine once that kid is born, your daughters will be putting up some powerful protections to deter the demons." Cole glanced up as the bright sparkle of magic emitted from the living room chandelier. He could feel the magic return to the world around him. "Looks like you're a granddad."

"Looks like."

00

Phoebe walked into the sun room where Cole was waiting. Having safely delivered her nephew, made sure Piper was okay and that everyone's magic was restored, she finally gathered her nerve to face her ex-husband. She stopped across the room from him. "Cole."

"Phoebe." He leaned back in his seat, looking up at her. "Congratulations. You're an aunt."

"Thanks." Her hands were loose at her sides. "And thank you for helping to protect my family today. You didn't have to stay, but you did."

"It was nothing."

"So," she dragged out the word before she took a seat in the furthest seat away from him. "You've managed to convince everyone in my family to believe you've turned over a new leaf. Is that some kind of new power you have?"

He smirked. "No, no magical powers of persuasion."

"Look, I've heard the highlights of what you have to say from Piper and Leo and Paige. And I want to believe you, but I," she shook her head, "I can't. I've been hurt too badly by you."

He nodded, understanding. "Then I guess this conversation will be short. I'm sorry you were hurt. My only wish now is that you don't let your experience with me to hold you back. You're a loving person, entirely deserving to be loved in return. Don't stop yourself from finding love, Phoebe."

She gave him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious."

"I'm entirely serious."

"You ruined my life and now you're telling me that you want me to find love?" She scoffed at him. "You don't care about me. You never did. All you cared about was getting power."

"Believe whatever you want, Phoebe, but I did love you."

"You're a demon. You don't know what love is."

"I'm half demon, remember that little fact? And yes, I do feel love. I felt it for you. It's what drew my human half out. My human half and my human feelings that allowed me to see beyond the evil; to determine right and wrong. Now that that half of myself is no longer repressed, I know what it's like to feel love; to have emotions."

She took a calming breath. "If that's true, then I'm glad for you."

"You should be. It's that understanding that makes me hope that you find love too. Real love, not the perversion that became of our love."

Phoebe knew him well enough to know he was sincere, but his words caught her off guard. "Wait a minute. What do you mean 'find love _too_'? You're in love with someone?"

Cole was surprised by the question. "It's just words."

"No," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I know you better than you think I do. You're in love with someone. Who could you possibly have fallen in love with…" Her eyes widened in disbelief. Her hand went to cover her mouth. "Oh my god."

"What?" he glowered at her.

"You're in love with Prue." Her hand dropped to her stomach as she tried to gain some semblance of calm. "Is that what this 'closure' is all about? You're paving your way back into the family?"

"I love that you always think the worst of me." He rolled his eyes, wondering – perhaps for the hundredth time – how he ever believed that he was in love with her.

"Tell me that's not your plan then."

He opened his mouth to tell her exactly that, but found that he couldn't. His eyes drifted to the floor as he considered what she asked. "I have no plan to ingratiate myself into the Halliwell family. I have no plans at all beyond this."

"Find closure and then move on." She smirked at him, "You really don't see it. You're in love with her." Her smirk turned into a grin. "You know what? If Prue falls for you – like I know you want her to – I'll definitely forgive you. There's no way you'd be able to pull one over on her. She's too smart for your tricks. She always has been." Standing, she went over and patted his shoulder. "What we had, there's nothing there anymore. The rest – the distrust, the suspicion – that won't go away overnight. Hell, it might never go away. But if you leave my family alone, I have no quarrel with you."

"Same."

00

Prue sat beside Piper on her bed, staring down at her nephew in his mother's arms. "He's beautiful."

Piper grinned, "He is."

"Disappointed that he's a boy?"

"Definitely not. Only surprised. Halliwell magic has always followed the female line. He's clearly magical."

"Well, he is Twice Blessed."

"Yeah, what does that even mean?"

Prue gave her a one-armed hug. "You'll find out."

"Can you stay?" Piper asked her, although, she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"I'm only here as long as Cole is, which I don't believe will be for much longer. He's speaking with Phoebe right now."

"To be a fly on the wall of that conversation…"

Prue's inner eye peaked briefly. "It's not as bad as you'd think. I think she had enough time to prepare for it; you know, talking to you, Leo and Paige first. Seeing you accept him for what he did, helped her let it go."

Piper signed in relief. "I'm glad. There's no good to holding a grudge. Especially when he's clearly a different person now."

"You think so?"

"Maybe 'different' is the wrong word, but he definitely seems to have found himself."

"I'm glad you think so. He's worked really hard the last months to regain what he's lost."

Studying her sister, Piper asked, "Does part of that hard work include flirting with my big sister?"

Prue laughed, shaking her head. "I don't think Cole actually knows how to flirt."

"He seemed to do it well enough when he and Phoebe first met."

"That wasn't really Cole. That was how a demon interrupted human interaction. He was all Belthazor-on-a-mission back then."

Piper blinked, trying to follow to logic. "How do you keep track?"

"Lots of practice. Besides, I've spent a lot of time with Cole. And I don't just mean the past months, but before I died as well. It was easy to tell the difference when I finally figured out what was going on with him."

"I have to ask," Piper finally said, "do you love him? Because it was pretty obvious that he's in love with you."

"Similar to Whitelighters, I love all my charges." Prue bit her lip to contain a smile.

"Oh, don't give me that fluffy crap, tell me the truth."

"Piper, there's no answer to give. I don't know. I think – given time – I could fall in love with him, but I don't think either of us is really there yet. We're both just closing this chapter of our lives."

"The Cole-is-evil chapter?"

"You could call it that. The rest? I guess we'll find out."

Piper decided to accept that answer and leave that topic alone… for now. She turned her head when she heard a knock at her door.

Cole stepped over the threshold. "Piper, it was good seeing you again."

"I think I'm comfortable agreeing with that statement," she smirked. She turned to her sister. "I guess that means it's time for you to go?"

Prue nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We'll see each other again."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Take good care of my nephew."

"I will." Piper sighed as she watched the pair disappear. Looking down at her son, she whispered, "They're totally in denial."


	3. Chapter 3

822 "Forever Charmed"

The sisters returned to the present after dealing with Christie and the Triad.

Piper looked around. "Is everything all right? Did anything change that wasn't supposed to?"

"Nope." Wyatt proudly orbed next to his mother. "I got my powers back."

Chris asked, "Where's Billie?"

Paige shook her head. "She used her own power to get back."

"But she at least tried to help out, right?" Coop asked hopefully. "I mean, she tried to make amends?"

Phoebe nodded and said a little sadly, "Yeah." She couldn't imagine what Billie was going through right now. Billie just lost her sister.

A ball of light flashed and descended, swirling to reveal the Angel of Destiny and Leo.

Piper was by her husband's side, hugging him tight. "Okay, hang on a second," she glanced at the Angel, "you're not going to take him away again, right?"

"No, this is the way the battle was supposed to end all along. It's over. Congratulations." She smiled at them, pleased that destiny was fulfilled to everyone's satisfaction before she condensed back into light and disappeared.

"She's finally gone," a disembodied voice commented, before a familiar tall, dark and handsome face appeared in front of them. Cole smirked at all of them. "Lovely. A family reunion."

Phoebe had gone to Coop's side. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you were celebrating the defeat of the 'Ultimate Power', we thought we'd join in."

Paige glanced around eagerly. "'We'?" She spun around when Prue arrived with Henry in tow. "Henry." She wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Everything's good?" he asked.

"Everything is excellent." She kissed him happily.

Patty and Victor arrived behind them with toddler Wyatt and Chris. She asked, "Did we miss anything?"

Piper thought for a moment. "Well, we changed the past, fixed the future and saved the present."

"What's that?" Victor smiled, not quite following along.

"Yeah, if you haven't figured it out by now, you probably won't." Paige grinned, leaning against Henry. "Mom, this is my husband, Henry."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Halliwell." Henry reached to shake her hand.

Patty smiled, mouthing to her daughter, "He's cute."

Phoebe laughed, "It doesn't matter, just as long as everything's back to the way it's supposed to be."

"It will be if you get us back," Grams pointed out. As much as she wanted to stay to learn more about the future, she knew she didn't belong in this time.

Paige's back straightened. "How are we going to get them back?"

"I can take care of that," Coop offered. "The ring will know where to take them back to… if I ever get it back." He winked at Piper.

"Ha ha," she said dryly, tossing the ring back to him.

"Just make sure you return them just before they were taken. That way they won't remember anything," Chris advised. He'd had enough experience with time travel to know it was crucial to keep the future unknown.

Prue stepped forward and took the opportunity to hug her mother. "Bye, Mom."

"Prue?" Patty said in surprise, "but Victor-"

"I couldn't miss a family gathering," she explained, kissing her mother's cheek. "Stay safe. My baby sisters still need you."

Patty took a moment to admire her grown daughter.

Wyatt clamped a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Uncle Cole, you really don't age, do you?"

Piper's eyebrow rose. "_Uncle_ Cole?"

Prue blushed. "Well, there's probably some catching up we have to do. It has been three years since we last met."

"Yeah, how come you stayed away for so long?" Phoebe folded her arms, preparing to interrogate her.

"We've been around," Cole remarked, meaning to be reassuring. His point proven when young Chris orbed comfortably into his arms. "This young man has more power than originally intended. His father," he nodded to Leo, "was a Whitelighter in the original timeline."

"We've been keeping our eyes out," Prue hedged.

"Right, you're always around." Paige parroted. She snuck in to hug her big sis. "Still miss you."

Adult Chris let a detail slip. "I wondered why Aunt Prue wasn't around."

"Future consequences!" Piper scolded. She stepped away from Leo and hugged Prue too. "You're sticking around for a bit, right?"

Prue nodded. She laughed as everyone seemed to pile on, squishing her in a hug. Coop could take Grams and Patty back to their time whenever they needed to; and Wyatt could open a portal back to the future for him and his brother on a whim. It was wonderful to take a moment to be with her family.

She looked up, over everyone's head and smiled at her own husband, who stood patiently, enjoying the family reunion. She looked forward to spending more time with them, now that the concentration of magic in the Halliwell family grew with each addition.

Her duties as Guardian of Magic were bringing her closer to home… and she couldn't wait.

00

The End


End file.
